


Memories

by niwa_junsu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bestfriend kyunew, Bestfriend milkyu, Bestfriend moonkyu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu
Summary: People leave but memories linger.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, bbangkyu - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is come from. A quick scribble on my phone while waiting rain to stop.

Memories linger even though the people are forgotten. 

Invalid. 

Because Changmin still remember the memories and the person who create them vividly. From the places they often went to, to the small crease at the corner of that person's eyes when he smiled. 

Everything. 

From Alpha to Zulu. 

Changmin can make a list. 

"You should know that it's time to move on." 

If only Chanhee know (he knows) how hard he tried. He tried to have a relationship with a few guys at college, they were a good person. Changmin just can't develop some feeling for them. He can't. 

No. He doesn't want to. 

Changmin give Chanhee a pretty yet empty smile.

"It's time to make yourself happy"

Kevin doesn't need to know (or maybe he knows) that Changmin's chance of happiness is gone. Along with the person who still hold his heart. Still own his heart like some precious property. 

But Changmin trying to be a good friend give Kevin a smile and a little nod. 

"He won't comeback, Changmin-ah," 

Does Hyunjae know that it's not necessary for him to remind Changmin of that? Because he already know? Hyunjae know but he just want to irritate Changmin by stating the fact. 

Hyunjae always that blunt and annoying but Changmin knows he cares. Hyunjae share the same pain of losing too. Not as much as Changmin but Hyunjae is a friend of both of Changmin and him. 

Changmin look down, this time he can't give Hyunjae a smile. Too burdensome to fool the blonde guy. Hyunjae know him too well. 

A pretty milky white hand reach out and held his hand. Hyunjae is always praised for having a beautiful hand, Changmin used to envy that. Changmin feel the gentle but firm squeeze on his hand. He can feel a little shake of the hand that holding his. 

And the break of the voice who once again blunt and annoying stating a fact. A fact that Changmin been avoiding for the past years. Is is two years? Or two years and three months? Changmin really doesn't want to remember the date, months, or the year. 

And the tears fall. From both his and Hyunjae. And the suffocating whimper turn into heartbreaking sob from changmin's mouth. 

How can Changmin compete with God? 

"Younghoon is dead, Changmin-ah."


End file.
